Gone
by shooting star180
Summary: Chihiro decides to go to the spirit world and live there. But can Haku tell her how he feels? Is Chihiro keeping a secret?COMPLETED!
1. A Human?

I know I'm in the middle of **True love is in the air.** But that story is going to be long and I get so many new ideas that I must mix them with my old ideas. So I'm going to work on 2 stories at the same time.

You should like this one.

Dis: I don't own Spirited away.

* * *

_Gone._

_Chapter 1: A human!_

Chihiro sat inside her car. She had been looking forever,but she couldn't find the opening to the spirit world. This was bad. She would be alone again. Why was she alone now? Things wern't going to well. Ever since she had left the spirit world her life has been misrable.The only thing that kept her alive was her dreams. Because in her dreams their was a boy. A boy who she had come to know in her last visit. One that she loved.

Haku.

Or Kohaku, as he was now called. She wasen't sure if he loved her back,but she knew she had to tell him. So she searched all over, but couldn't find the gate. That's when she came upon that familer old building...

Haku sat in his new office and sighed. He was not happy at the moment. Why? He didn't really know. He had pretty much everything. Haku had overthron Yubabba and now owned the bathhouse,He made alot of money and he was very famous. So why was he unhappy? The same answer came to him, like always.

Chihiro.

He longed for her. She had saved his life in her last visit to the spirit world. She even tryed to help him with Zeneba. As always, that brought another question to his mind. Did she love him, or was she just his best friend? He smiled. He vowed someday to find out. Even if he had to sell himself to another witch.

Suddenly a comotion broke out.

Haku went out side and found Lin. " What's going on?" He demanded

"Theirs another human here!" Lin said

" Who saw it?" He asked

"I did!" A voice said Haku turned to meet another girlthat was being pamperd by a bunch of women. "It was a girl with white skin and long brown hair tied in a purple hairband and...Mr. Kohaku? Where are you going?"

Haku didn't hear her. He was rushing towards the gate with questions in his mind. He got to the bridge and foundChihiro crossikng the bridge.She looked and saw him and her eyes lit up!.

"Haku!"

She ran into his open arms. She felt warm and it felt like time stoped for a moment. This was where she belonged. Right in his arms.

"How did you get here?" He asked

"It involved a long drive and a restless hunt." She joked

Haku smiled. "Why are you here?" He asked

Chihiro frowned and started crying. He took her in his arms and held her close. Poor Chihiro. Something was terribly wrong. But what was it?

* * *

This is my first Spirited away fic, and I know the first chapter sucks. Don't worry. The story will get better.

Shooting star180


	2. I'll work

Alright! I can update! YEAH! Let's go!

Dis: I don't own Spirited away. If I did, their would be a sequel!

* * *

_Gone._

_Chp2: "I'll work."_

After getting Chihiro to calm down he took her to the bath house. Everyone rejected her until they found out who she was.

"Welcome back, Sen." Lin said with a smile, "what brings you here?"

Chihiro looked like she was going to cry. So Haku jumped in and said " Let's not bother her now."

" When will she start?"A man said. Haku looked confused so he continued"When will she start working? She can't just stay here."

Haku said "She can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Said Lin geting between them, " Why don't we let Chihiro decide."

Everyone looked at Chihiro. Someone inside said not to._ You can tell Haku how you feel. After all, you will have more time._ Then another voice said '_You learned the first time here that being lazy wasen't good.' _She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be a moocher, but she didn't want to disagree with Haku.

Finally she said " I'll work."

Hakus eyes widened, but then they grew soft and he noded. The man startend cheering, and then stuck out his tongue. Haku grabbed it and said " If you do this again then I'm going to cut it out. Understand?"

The man noded and Haku let go. After wipeing his hand on a towel he said goodbye and Lin took her off to that familer room with the soft wood floor and tan shoji doors. Since Chihiro had grown she was a little bigger so finding some clothes was easier.

When all the futons were out, Chihiro had some time to think. She could still hear her parents voices in her head. She buried her head in her pillow and started crying. That's when a thought struck her. Why should she be worrying about that? That was a old life! She was determind to focus on what was going on right now. That was...that she had failed to tell Haku how she felt. Well, their was always tomarow. With that in mind, she fell asleep.

Haku laid on his new bed, but he couldn't sleep. Chihiro kept racing through his mind. Whenever somebody asked why she was here he could see the water in her eyes. He had to find out. He promised himself that tomarow he would find out and tell Chihiro how he felt. Then he feel asleep.

* * *

That's the best I can do, I don't want this to be a longstory so I'm speeding things up,but I don't want it to be a 2or3 chapter story so I'm also trying to slow things down. So can we forgive me?

Oh, and I'm going to rewrite a song fic After I post this. Alright!

S.S180


	3. Kidnaped!

Here we go! Today, we get a little suprise. Sorry if you do not like what I do with this one.

Dis: I don't own Spirited away.

* * *

_Gone_

_chp3: Kidnaped!_

The next day Chihiro started working. Her first time here she was the slowest worker there. Now she everybody had to run to keep up with her. Haku was watching from the shadows. He had three questions buzzing in his head. _Why was Chihiro here anyway, when should he ask and how come she was suddenly working the hardest?_He thought for a moment on that. Then he had a idea. So when work was done he decided to make a move.

"Youre doing pretty well." He said, " You really deserve a break."

Chihiro smiled. Even when she was working for him he was so sweet.. GRRRRRRR! Why couldn't she tell him? "Yeah, I guess I do." Was her reply.

Haku loved her smile. It was brighter then the sun, sweeter then candy and warmer then fire. The bad thing about it was that it weakend him. He felt all the courage he had gatherd was slipping away, fast. He had to make a move now!

" I was wondering... would you care to take a walk through the gardens?", Haku could feel his palms shakeing behind his back.

"Sure." Chihiro said smiling, and they went through the door.

The garden was nice this time of year. Beautiful blossoms were everywhere. Along the walk Haku was telling some funny stories he had collected over the years. Chihiro had laughed so hard she almost fell back. Luckly Haku saw it and Chihiro landed in his out stretched arm. They blushed hard and then noticed a cherry blossom tree nearby. They decided to rest for awile.

" Hey Chihiro," Haku was ready " I noticed that you where working extra hard today. I do recall when you were here last time you were the slowest.."

"Well...uh...I, uh..I..." Chihiro was triping over herself.

"I also knew that then you didn't want to be here."

Chihiro blushed. He was getting at something, but what was it...?

" Where you by any chance planning on living here?"

"Uh...yes." Chihiro for some reason knew this was leading to somthing else.

"Why, Chihiro? Don't you like the humen world?" Haku had concern in his eyes.

Chihiro sighed, " My life was in danger."

" Why?" Haku asked getting serious.

Chihiro started a long story, " My parents, I thought they were good. They're not! They're thieves! In my hometown they were always steeling things for money, then the police caught on to them. That's why we moved. It's also why they ate the food here too, but that wasen't the worst of it. On my 16th birthday, that was 2 days ago, They finally told me about it. They called it ' The family job.'. I wanted nothing to do with it! But they said that if I didn't that they would kill me, and my dad got out a rope noose to prove it. It seemed like all the parents I knew where gone! every emotion, every hug every aspect of them! Gone!" She broke into tears.

Haku pulled her into a warm embrace, " Don't worry, your safe here." He knew this was the right moment, " Chihiro, I have something to tell you."

" Me too." Chihiro said

" Ok, you go." Haku said wiping away a tear from her flawless face.

" No, you first." Chihiro said.

Suddenly Haku couldn't find his words. So he leaned forword and brought her lips to his. Chihiro was so suprised that she couldn't move. Didn't have. Suddenly Hkau got Limp and droped to the ground. Chihiro felt a hard blow on her head and she fell to the ground. Before she blackoned out, she heard " Thanks for leading us here, now we can take over."

* * *

Now that this chapter is done, I can work on another song fic!

See ya!


	4. Saved, for real

Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long, but hey, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! YEAH! We shall now see what will happen!

Dis: I don't own spirited away.

* * *

Gone.

Chapter 4: Saved, for real.

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. It was dark so she couldn't see very well. She felt her wrists chained to the wall. This place seemed familiar, like shed already been here.

Wait! Where was Haku!

As her eyes got used to the darkness, she franticly searched. He wasn't there. Suddenly the moments that passed came back. Haku had kissed her. She couldn't believe it. He loved her. Then she remembered how he went limp and fell. What happened? Before she could answer, the door creaked open and two shadows stood in the light.

It was her parents.

They lit some lamps in the room. She was in a real old dungeon. Her mother smirked, " So we finally found you. Now we can do what we intended to do."

Chihiro's eyes grow big with fear as the conversation came into her head. Her mother said it was time to pass on the family business. She had said that she would rather die! Her father had said that could be arranged and showed her a rope noose. It was just the right size for her neck.

Now Chihiro was just angry," I told you, I would rather die then join you!"

Her father frowned, " Like I said,"-he pulled out a knife-" that can be arranged."

"Wait." A voice called from behind, " We still need her."

Chihiro knew that voice all to well. What was Yubabba doing here?

" Or have you forgotten our little deal?" She continued stepping into the room.

" We haven't forgotten." Chihiro's mother complained.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Chihiro asked/shouted.

Yubabba smiled an evil smile, " Simple. We can see that my ex-apprentice has a soft side for you. So we kidnap you, Haku comes to rescue you, we catch him, force him to be my apprentice, your parents take you way. It's really simple."

With that they gagged her and waited in the shadows. Chihiro started to cry silently. She was a pawn! A pawn in a plan agenst the one she loved! She began to lose all hope when...

****

Chihiro? Are you awake? (A/N: I know, I'm copying off of Animorphs. Please don't sue me!)

Chihiro looked around, where was that voice coming from?

****

Chihiro, I'm above you in an invisibility spell so I know you're gagged. If you can hear me do you're best to make a sound.

Chihiro did try her best, but all that came out was a squeak.

****

Thank godness! If you want to talk to me just think of the words in your head.

Chihiro started to concentrate.

Haku is that you?

Yes! Are you all right? Did they hurt you?

I'm fine, but you're in danger! You need to leave now!

I'm not leaving without you.

But it's a trap! The minute you come in here they're going to grab you!

Who?

My parents, and Yubabba!

I see. Don't worry. I have a plan

No wait! Haku? Are you there?

It was too late. Haku was gone. She heard the door open. She didn't see anything there, but she knew who it was. Suddenly a net dropped down and the shape of a squirming dragon was formed. Chihiro could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

" Bring me my cauldron, I suspected he might use an invisibility spell." Yubabba ordered. However as the cauldron was brought, Chihiro heard the wind say 'shhhhhh!' The chains on her wrist silently broke and Haku appeared before her. Yubabba had just realized this was an illusion when Haku called her name, " YUBABBA!"

She turned around and saw Haku with his arm around Chihiro. " I told you, if we we're to settle this then it would be you and me. No one else."

Yubabba laughed, " I changed my mind, now get them!" She ordered to the father.

The man growled, " I'M TIRED OF TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU!" Then he stabbed her and Yubabba went down in a flood of blood.

" That's sad." Chihiro said, "All the magic in the world can't her her, but a cheep dollar store knife could kill her."

Her father turned to her, but Haku was in front of him in Dragon from. He roared.

" Haku says if you try to kidnap me again, he'll hurt you."

Another roar.

"He also says if you kill me, he'll your head off." With that her parents ran off. Chihiro smiled climbed on Haku's back and they flew off.

When they got back to the bathhouse, Chihiro said, " Haku,"

"Yes?"

She couldn't wait anymore. She pulled him close and once again their lips met. Haku wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Finally the parted for air.

" Haku, I love you."

" And I love you." He smiled, " Always."

The smiled and walked in, when they were alone, Chihiro had a question,

" By the way, should I call you Haku or Kohaku?"

* * *

That's the end. Hope you like the story! Oh, and I'm still waiting for reviews on True love is in the air.

Toodles!

S.S180.


End file.
